five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тема форума:Вики-газета/@comment-24871248-20151003181347
thumb|center|525px Небольшое вступление Всем привет! Это вторая часть нашей обновы (газеты). Будем пытаться добавлять что-то новенькое каждые 1-2 месяца. На этом всё! Хорошего времяпровождения! Над выпуском работали: Renat546 - командующий процессом, короткое вступление, интересные факты JedB0T - оформление, редактирование, разработчик аддона. Mini-Nightmare Freddy - новости, редактирование Маринка Консольщица - комикс H5723p - розыск Товарищ ЕКВ1 - приложение к газете Гигантский харвестер - редактирование Новости Новая игра по мотивам FNaF4 5 сентября 2015-ого года участник Mini-Nightmare Freddy создал блог, в котором он рассказывает о создании новой игры по мотивам Five Nights at Freddy's 4. В данный момент он хочет не только создать свою игру, но и помочь другой. По его же словам, у него появился партнёр [http://gamejolt.com/profile/zaphy/768800 Zaphy], с которым он часто разговаривает по поводу их игр. В данный момент проект создаётся медленно, но Mini-Nightmare Freddy сказал, что половина текстур уже готова. '-1 Администратор' В начале сентября администратор нашего проекта MasterKart снял с себя статусы. Он также в своём блоге всем сообщил, что уходит на пенсию и будет малоактивным. Многие участники стали думать, что бывший администратор уходит навсегда, однако он написал, что лишь снизит активность и будет править реже. Хотите узнать больше? Подробнее Тема:267639 . Комикс от Маринки Консольщицы Одна из малоактивных (в плане статей) участниц, более известная как Маринка Консольщица начала рисовать свой комикс под названием "Wикийцы". Пилотный комикс был одобрен и она нарисовала уже официальный выпуск. Главные герои: Эдвард Прайс, BadProof, новичок, новичок в виде Фокси. 1 часть комикса.jpg|1 часть 2 часть комикса.jpg|2 часть 3 часть комикса.jpg|3 часть Завершение аддона участника JedB0T 24 сентября, аддон "Civil Protection Weapons" был добавлен в Мастерскую. Теперь это дополнение доступно всем пользователям Steam, имеющим Garry's Mod 13 у себя в библиотеке. Однако и у обладателей пиратской версии игры есть возможность скачать и установить это аддон. thumb|center|525px Установить для Steam версии: *http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=523999570 Установить для пиратской версии: *https://yadi.sk/d/sZze-8upjMq6S 28 сентября, зарубежным пользователем YouTube с ником [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK1gSQxfc9wy3HmeeQ50rkQ Tag Gamer] было снято видео, в котором обозревалось несколько аддонов. "Civil Protection Weapons" также попал в этот топ (смотреть с 8:28). Tag Gamer вкратце рассказал функции дополнения и его особенности. Напоследок, он сказал: "Overall really nice job. I actually like these type of weapons and sort of makes you feel as if you flight to the Half-Life 2 universe as a combine troops and feels so more realistic. So good job by the creator, well done." Новый редактор вики-газеты 24-ого сентября появился новый редактор вики-газеты под псевдонимом Mini-Nightmare Freddy. Он будет редактировать время от времени газету, критиковать её и добавлять некоторый материал. Интересные факты * Эмоциональные итальянцы и вспыльчивые испанцы живут почти на два года дольше более спокойных англичан, потому что привычка выпускать гнев полезна для здоровья. * В течение многих лет считалось, что жестокие видеоигры делают детей более агрессивными. Но как показало исследование, они могут, наоборот, уменьшить уровень насилия. * Исследования показали, что в состоянии гнева мы мыслим более нестандартно. У рассерженного человека быстрее появляются оригинальные идеи, чем у людей в другом эмоциональном состоянии. Однако такой всплеск креативности не длится долго. * Наука подтверждает, что плохие парни или те, кто обладает чертами "темной триады": нарциссизм, психопатия и макиавеллизм, действительно, больше привлекают девушек. Нарциссизм описывает человека, который слишком высокого мнения о себе. Психопатия характеризуется, как отсутствие сопереживания и погоня за острыми ощущениями, а макиавеллизм присущ манипуляторам и лживым людям. Творчество участников Аддоны: MissingInfo Combine Soldiers (Playermodels and NPCs) По просьбам некоторых пользователей Steam, участник JedB0T начал работу над созданием аддона, добавляющего модели солдатов Альянса из Half-Life 2 Missing Information. Исходя из названия уже понятно, что эти модели будут доступны в качестве NPC и скинов для игроков (после небольшой переделки, разумеется). Более половины разработки (составляющая NPC) уже завершена, сейчас ведётся работа над моделями для игроков. gm_construct0068_00_01.jpg|Комбайны из HL2: Missing Information Discharger Параллельная разработка участника JedB0T, добавляющая в Garry's Mod 13 новое оружие - лазерную пушку, обладающей колоссальным уроном. Пушка способна уничтожать NPC и других игроков в больших количествах за малый промежуток времени, а также сбивать вертолёты-охотники Альянса. Однако у пушки есть и отрицательные свойства. Во время стрельбы игрок теряет подвижность: передвигаться медленно, не может бежать и прыгать. Поле зрения отдаляется, прицел пропадает с экрана. В качестве модели для оружия будет использоваться изменённый вариант грави-пушки из Half-Life 2 Beta. gm_construct0067_00_01.jpg|Оригинальная модель из HL2 Beta gm_construct0072_00_01.jpg|Модель, изменённая участником JedB0T gm_construct0075_00_01.jpg|Оружие в действии Игры: Drawn Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Пока что о этой игре мало подробностей. Известно лишь то, что это будет самостоятельный проект участника Mini-Nightmare Freddy с использованием Clickteam Fusion в первый раз. Поэтому, разработка будет идти не так быстро, с учётом того что по мимо этой игры у Mini-Nightmare Freddy есть ещё и другой, не менее важный проект. Розыск 2 октября, к нам присоеденился новый "вкладчик" - Женюха. Первые правки не были вандальными, однако потом, участник начал засорять статьи, за что и получил блокировку от администратора Анонима. 30 сентября, к нам подключился новый вандал под ником Caia99. Участник получил блокировку на месяц за вандализм и частичное удаление содержимого страниц от администратора Ночной Волк. Приложение «Общий обзор» 3 октября 2015 г. Это приложение к газете Fazbear's Times пишет о различных аспектах жизни нашего проекта. Над обзором работали: Автор и журналист — Товарищ ЕКВ1. Редактор — Mini-Nightmare Freddy, Товарищ ЕКВ1. 'Интервью с участником Otas' Мы взяли интервью у бюрократа FNaF Wiki Otas. В нём мы затронули состояние проекта, его проблемы, перспективы и администрацию. Ж — журналист. О — Otas. Ж: Здравствуйте. Перейдём к интервью. O: Окей. Каков вопрос? Ж: Отас, что Вы можете сказать о нынешнем положении дел на проекте? O: Нуу... Нынче всё более менее стабильно. Наконец-то прекратились все эти "РивалУций", глобальные срачи и тд. Хотя мелкие конфликты всё ещё бывают Ж: А проблема "много админов, мало толку" уже решена? O: Ну да, многих поснимали. Ж: А все ли администраторы активны сейчас? О: Нуу... Не совсем. Карт ушёл и сам попросил его снять. Палка лишь по утрам тут сидит. Волк в середине дня заходит и проверяет активность. Ж: Ладно. А что Вы можете сказать о нынешних простых участниках? О: Нуу, они отличаются от тех, что были в декабре к примеру. Сейчас почти все уже отошли от тематики FNaF. Многие почему-то стали даже ненавидеть эту тему. Поэтому в основном активности в этой области нет. Участники в основном сидят в чате и болтают о разных вещах. Ну или на форуме что-то пишут. Как-то так... Ж: А что Вы можете сказать об их культуре? О: Тут сложно выделить кого-либо конкретно, или распределить их по группам. Есть люди которые просто общаются, обычно уважительно друг к другу. Хотя бывают и странные личности, которые могут нести нечто не связное и с нарушениями в грамматике. Ну а ещё, есть те, кто пытается проявить себя в творчестве. Сейчас много кто рисовать пытается (даже я). Ж: Ясно. Как Вы сказали выше, администратор MasterKart снял с себя должность и снизил активность. Собираетесь ли Вы, или кто-то из нынешней администрации сделать что-то подобное? О: Нуу, не думаю. Мастер уже давно об этом поговаривал, мол у него других дел много. От других админов/бюрократов такого не слышал пока. Ж: Понятно. Какие на Ваш взгляд перспективы у нашего проекта и что здесь нужно сделать для его улучшения? О: Пока не знаю... Сама серия игр, приостановила развитие. Разве что этот "FNаF World" в 2016 будет. Так что, я думаю, мы можем развиваться лишь в плане сообщества. Или добавлять какую-то интересную информацию касательно фильма по FNaF или новой игре Скотта. Ж: А у администрации есть какие-либо планы на будущее? О: Не слышал от них ничего подобного. Многие сами тем-же вопросом задаются. Но я подумываю провести конкурс, дабы поднять активность участников. Вот только сложно выбрать... какой именно. Ж: Спасибо Вам за то, что уделили время. О: Без проблем. Советы начинающим участникам от участника Otas Мы попросили его дать несколько советов новичкам, но на наш взгляд эти советы не помешают и более опытным участникам: * Понятное дело, что вести себя нужно достойно. * Не оскорблять других участников, их интересы и быть, в общем, повежливее. * У нас на вики также любят оригинальность, хорошо сделанный профиль и его оформление (может быть даже привязка к какому нибудь ОС) - один из залогов плодотворного общения с другими. * У нас любят творчество. Если Вы хорошо рисуете - то тут это обязательно оценят.